Is that really you?
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: Tidus returns to Besaid, where he meets a strange brown haired girl who claims to be Yuna..and more strange than that..Rikku says it's Yuna too! But..that skimpy looking girl can't be Yuna...right?


**Title:** Is that...really you? 

**Summary: **Tidus returns to Besaid, where he meets a strange brown haired girl who claims to be Yuna..and more strange than that..Rikku says it's Yuna too! But..that skimpy looking girl can't be Yuna...right?

I've had this on my computer for a _very_ long time..so..sorry for not putting it up sooner? It's not that good though..

Anyways! Enjoy, if you can. :P

* * *

The beautiful blue sea, the cool breeze, and the waving palm trees..was he really back? Was this Besaid Island? Or was this simply a dream..just like his Zanarkand?

Tidus looked around a bit before whistling..he _was_ back..he closed his eyes for a second before he began to swim towards the island.

He was amazed as he walked out of the water, Besaid hadn't changed at all...then again, he didn't know how long he had been gone..it could've been hours, or days..but it could also be years..

The nice silence was broken though, something was coming toward him..he turned around and looked up in the air..an airship? Hey! It was gonna hit him!

Tidus jumped slightly, who the hell was driving this thing?

He turned back around when he heard someone land in the water, a young girl ran towards him..she had brown hair..and a very...interesting outfit.

"Hi!" he said, waving at the girl..who stopped running and gave him a weird look, "Tidus...it's me..." she said with a sad tone in her voice, "Umm...have we met?" Tidus asked..ooookaaay, so this girl knew his name? Weird.

"It's me..Yuna." the girl looked down at her feet, clearly upset, "YUNA? AHAHA!!" Tidus laughed, "You're not Yuna!" he continued to laugh, "It IS me! Why won't you believe me?" her lip slightly started shaking..oh no..she was gonna cry, and he was gonna look like the evil guy who did it to her.

"Look, I'm sure you're a very nice girl, but you're not Yuna, you can't be." he hoped she would stop being sad now..but it didn't help, "Why can't I be Yuna?"

Tidus closed his eyes and thought about Yuna, the last time he saw her..

A beautiful girl stood in front of him, with an innocent smile on her face, not just her smile looked innocent..the girl looked as if she was innocence itself, she wore a long purple skirt, and even her arms were covered in clothing, and her hair..it looked so natural..she held a staff in her hand and waved sweetly at him.

_"I will defeat sin...I must defeat sin.."_

_"I can't..I just can't..I can't go!"_

_"I've..always known where to go.."_

_"Even if I was with you..I could never forget.."_

_"Stay with me..until the end...please.."_

_"I will fight you too!"_

_"You sound sad..wanna scream?"_

_"I have done it..I have become a summoner."_

_"I love you.."_

Her sweet voice echoed through his head..so sweet..so selfless and brave...that was his Yuna.

But then..the image of the girl faded away, and was replaced by a different girl, she had a sickening long braid hanging behind her back, she was basically wearing black underwear with a cut-in-half blue-white skirt..he had never seen such skimpy clothing..the girl had a wide grin over her face, her hair looked completely different from the other girl's hair, and instead of a staff, the girl was holding two guns in both her hands.

He had heard her voice before..he remembered running away from some girl, he was somewhere on a flower field, and she was the only one there, he liked to whistle, so he had whistled..did he know she was gonna chase after him?

_"Well, I quess we'll be taking this!"_

_"Ohh..hurry up..."_

_"I don't like your plan..it sucks."_

_"Give..it BACK!"_

_"Shuyin!"_

_"Just taking a little dip.."_

_"Don't make me say this again..I'M NOT LENNE!!"_

_"My grid.."_

_"Who..the heck..is Lenne?!!"_

This just couldn't be Yuna..it was impossible...

He opened his eyes again, yup..this girl was trying to fool him..but he wasn't going to fall for her pranks, his heart belonged to Yuna, and he wasn't going to let some other girl get close to him..he couldn't wait to see the look on Yuna's face once he told her about this girl! Boy, would she laugh..with that innocent smile of hers...just thinking about that sweet girl brought a smile on his face.

"Hiya!" Tidus looked past the girl, and saw two other girls stand there..one had grey hair and was dressed in black, while the other one had long blond hair and a very skimpy outfit.

"Hey Rikku!" he waved at her, she hadn't changed at all! he walked past the girl and ran to Rikku.

"How have you been Rikku? How long have I been gone?" he waved at her and the other girl standing beside her, "Well, I'm 17 now, so you were gone for two years!" Rikku jumped slightly and then hugged him, "We've missed you, you know?" he smiled, "I missed you too Rikku.." he turned to look at the grey haired girl now, "And you are..?" the girl smiled slightly, "I'm Paine." Tidus smiled back, "Nice to meet you Paine!" he turned back to Rikku, "Did I miss much?" he wanted to know what had happened while he was gone, "Well, we're sphere hunters now!" Rikku grabbed Paine's arm, "Oh! And Kimahri is the elder of the Ronso now!" Tidus smiled, "And Wakka and Lulu?" Rikku jumped up and down, "Oh, oh oh!! They have a baby!" Tidus nodded happily..everything seemed to go well..and Wakka and Lulu had a baby? He couldn't believe how much he had missed..he couldn't wait to get to them and see the baby, then he would go see Kimahri, and he would talk to Yuna all night long..all he wanted to see now was her lovely face..

"Say Rikku, where is Yuna? I want to suprise her."

An awkward silence followed as Rikku turned to look at Paine..clearly, she wanted her to give the answer, "Umm..." Paine started while pointing at the brown haired girl..who was on the edge of crying.

"That's...Yuna." Paine looked back at Rikku, Rikku nodded in approval.

"Nahhh...don't play jokes on me!" Tidus laughed, "That girl isn't Yuna!" the girl turned around and stared into his eyes..wait...one eye blue...other green..."YUNA?!" the girl frowned and nodded, "Yes.."

Tidus' mouth dropped open.."Is that..really you..?" she nodded, "My God!" he ran over to her and took her in his arms, "What happened to you? Who did this to you?" God was he angry..someone had turned his sweet flower of innocence into a girl that was walking around half naked, if he got his hands on the one responsible for this..he would kill him..he would kill him for what he did to Yuna..

"No one did this to me..alot has changed.._I've_ changed..." Tidus nodded, "I know..I know...I promise you, he won't live long once I get my hands on him..so who did this?"

Tidus gasped..he remembered her voice saying some name...what was it again..?

Shu..Shu...something..oh this Shu-something, was gonna get hurt..he was going to torture him so bad...

"Shuyin!" Tidus suddenly called, "HE did this, didn't he? Rikku, where is he? I'll kill him." Rikku shook her head, "Too late for that..he and Lenne already passed away.."

Now he was confused..who else could've done this?

"Wassup?" Tidus looked back, Wakka, Lulu..and well...everyone on the entire island stood on the beach, he turned back to Yuna, "If it wasn't Shuyin...then it must be.."

"Wakka..." he said before running at Wakka, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you nasty man! Why? Why did you do this to Yuna?!"

Wakka quickly understood what Tidus was about to do, and ran away, "Calm down, ya?" Tidus was like a wild animal..he looked ready to kill...

"I'm not gonna calm down! You ruined my Yuna!"

Rikku grinned, she had a great idea!

"Tidus!! It was Nooj who did that to Yuna!"

* * *

Well, that the end of it! I'm not gonna tell you what happens to Nooj..because I'm mean!

Anyways, please review. :)


End file.
